


Tickled Pink

by Spongecatdog



Series: Karmagisa Week 2 (2015) [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, because you can't look me in the eyes and tell me karma wouldn't do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spongecatdog/pseuds/Spongecatdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cold dread began to fill Nagisa as he eyed the pale hand copy his actions in the mirror. When his doppelganger's hand landed on hair, Nagisa gulped. It was official. This was definitely happening, and the person in the mirror was most definitely him no matter how much Nagisa was currently wishing otherwise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickled Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Mistake

Cold dread began to fill Nagisa as he eyed the pale hand copy his actions in the mirror. When his doppelganger's hand landed on hair, Nagisa gulped. It was official. This was definitely happening, and the person in the mirror was most definitely him no matter how much Nagisa was currently wishing otherwise.

Which meant that whatever the mirror reflected back was what Nagisa looked like at the moment.

Nagisa was filled with the sudden urge to scream and balk at his reflection at the same time. Fortunately, a knock at the bathroom door stopped him before he could get to the screaming part (although Nagisa was doing superbly at the balking half.) Nagisa stared dumbly at the door before his mind kicked into action, and he hastily threw on the closest piece of clothing nearby. There was only one person who could knocking at the door right now, and it was ironically enough the one person Nagisa didn’t want to to be seen by right now. The knocks continued, forcing Nagisa to answer with a waver in his voice.

“Ah! Just a minute, Karma!”

Nagisa could practically feel Karma’s curious gaze burning through the door. He quickly checked to see how he looked before giving the mirror another glance and wincing. There was no way _that_ wouldn’t be noticeable. Knowing Karma, Nagisa wouldn’t hear the end of it for weeks. He risked another glance at the mirror and sighed inwardly. No, scratch that, it would be _months_ before Karma would ever let it go. Nagisa reached a hand upwards to touch at his hair once more as is to make sure once more that it really was him in the mirror. Nagisa chewed on his lip as he began to try and figure out how on Earth his hair had become _p_ -

“Nagisa? Are you okay in there?” There was a pause before Karma continued. Nagisa didn’t even have to see his face to know Karma was smirking on the other side of the door. “...You didn’t fall in the toilet, did you?”

Nagisa snapped back into focus as panic once again began to run through his veins with an added mix of embarrassment.

“Karma, how does that even-?! No! And I’m okay, just.. can you give me a minute?”

Nagisa’s eyes scanned the bathroom, looking for any way to really hide the issue long enough for Nagisa to sneak back to his room and figure out a better solution there. His teeth began worrying at his lip until Nagisa decided to go with the towel he had dropped on the floor when he first saw his reflection in the mirror. Having a towel wrapped around his head would definitely raise an eyebrow from Karma, but it would be better than the loud laughter Nagisa would receive from Karma otherwise. Nagisa reached down to pick up the towel only to accidentally slip on a puddle of water that must have collected while Nagisa was standing there. He gave the puddle a withering look as he began to pull himself off of the floor. Before Nagisa could do anything, the bathroom door opened, and a concerned Karma appeared in the doorway.

“Are you okay, Nagisa? I thought I heard a-”

Karma blinked as his surroundings finally settled in his mind, and he realized three things. One, Nagisa looked extremely adorable in a large, baggy t-shirt. Two, the noise had probably came from Nagisa slipping on the water puddle that was beside him and falling. And third, Nagisa was currently sporting bright pink hair.

There was a solid minute before Karma completely lost himself and started howling with laughter, causing Nagisa to let out an annoyed huff and cross his arms. This was exactly what he was hoping to avoid. Karma was still snickering slightly when he helped Nagisa up. Nagisa raised an eyebrow as Karma took a step back and looked over Nagisa’s hair once more as if judging how it looked on Nagisa. Unfortunately for Nagisa, Karma’s curiosity was soon replaced by his natural mischievousness and the dramatic flair that came with it.

“I can’t believe you never told me you wanted to dye your hair, Nagisa! And you’re starting with such a bold color too!”

Nagisa huffed once more and pursed his lips in a way that totally was not a pout in any form whatsoever before responding.

“I don’t want to dye my hair! In fact, I’m not even sure why the dye was in the shower at all!”

Nagisa’s eyes couldn’t stop moving towards the mirror. It was like his eyes were being pulled by some magnetic force to look at his reflection. Glumly looking at his hair once again, Nagisa lamented the fact the color was so _bright_. Sure, he didn’t care for any changes in his hair color, but did his hair really have to be a bright pink instead of a blond or something not so eyecatching? Nagisa twirled a stray hair in his fingers, watching the strand with exasperation clear in his eyes. He heard another low snort from Karma, making Nagisa turn back to the redhead with all of the unamusement he could bring up.

As Nagisa looked at Karma, he was struck by the sudden realization that Karma hadn’t even asked why or how Nagisa’s hair had changed colors. In fact, Karma seemed almost too excited to see Nagisa the moment he stepped out of the shower. Just as Nagisa was about to finally put all the pieces together, a loud knock interrupted him. Nagisa and Karma sent each other simultaneous looks of confusion.

“Did you?”

“No?”

“Then-”

The sound of the front door made both men snap into seriousness. Nagisa scanned the room for an easy escape route and a weapon while Karma kept an eye trained on the door in case the intruder came into the room before either of them had a weapon or something fully planned out.

“Karma? Are you here?”

Luckily, a familiar female voice caused the two to relax quickly. Nagisa smiled softly now that the danger was gone.

“Okuda! We’re right here!”

They heard the girl’s relieved sigh long before they saw her at the door. Okuda’s eyes were roving around the room, searching for Karma as she talked.

“Ah, Karma! I know I didn’t say much about coming, but I was really curious about the effects of the dye you asked me to make. I don’t usually work with dyes, let alone mix them with leave-in conditioners, and I was nearby, so I figured why not come see the results for myself, and- oh.”

Three things happened seem to happen all at once. One, Okuda finally spotted Nagisa’s bright, newly dyed hair and had promptly snapped her mouth shut with wide eyes that darted from Nagisa to Karma every few seconds. Two, Nagisa snapped around to send Karma the nastiest glare he could, although when his eyes trailed towards the mirror, his glare looked more like an exasperated look. And finally, three, Karma smiled nervously before looking at Okuda’s terrified expression and Nagisa’s tired one and promptly howled with laughter. Okuda stuttered a goodbye and fled quickly while Nagisa shook his head and resisted the urge to pinch the area in between his eyebrows. While Nagisa would have loved to leave, Karma was blocking the way to the exit, so he was doomed to stay where he was until Karma pulled himself together and moved away from the door. Karma mockingly wiped a ‘tear’ away from his eye before moving to the side so Nagisa could go through. Nagisa huffed again and walked away with crossed arms.

* * *

Nagisa later admitted to himself that he wasn’t angry at Karma, not really. The redhead had done much worse to others, so Nagisa had gotten off rather lightly in all honesty. Looking back on the whole situation, Nagisa _did_ have to admit it was pretty funny.

Of course, the sight of Karma with matching bright pink hair may have helped him laugh more at the situation, too, but Nagisa wasn’t going to say anything.

 


End file.
